1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cabinet structure assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cabinet structure assembly for attaching an attachment member to a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional image display devices, a variety of wall brackets have been proposed. The wall brackets are mounted to an interior wall or the like, and are attached to a cabinet of the image display device. Specifically, with a conventional image display device, a cabinet of the image display device is engaged with a hook-shaped hanger of a wall hanging device as a wall bracket (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publications Nos. 2005-243920 and H10-215076, for example). Furthermore, with another conventional device, a claw latching projection wall of an adapter as a wall bracket is engaged with a fixed latching claw and a movable latching claw of an electronic device as an image display device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-278292).
Meanwhile, another type of conventional structure employs a sheet metal attachment member with a threaded hole. The attachment member is mounted to a cabinet of an image display device in order to attach the cabinet to a wall bracket.
Specifically, one conventional structure of this type has an attachment member (e.g., a wall mount bracket). The attachment member is made of sheet metal and formed in a crank shape in side view. The attachment member is fastened with an attachment screw to a cabinet. Specifically, the attachment member is disposed on an inside of a plastic rear cabinet of a flat-screen television set. The attachment member has a threaded hole. The threaded hole faces an opening on the rear cabinet.
Another conventional structure for this type has a support frame and an attachment member. The support frame is formed in a square tube shape, and is made of plastic. The support frame is integrally formed on an inside of a cabinet. Specifically, the support frame is formed on a plastic rear cabinet of a flat-screen television set. The attachment member is made of sheet metal. The attachment member is press-fitted into the support frame. The support frame is then covered with a plastic box-shaped cover such that an opening in the support frame is covered by this box-shaped cover. With this conventional structure, the attachment member further has a threaded hole that faces an opening of the rear cabinet. The rear cabinet further has an engagement hook for fixing the box-shaped cover.